


D-E-S-P-A-I-R: The fall of the curtain.

by Bhalia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Despair ´n bad luck, Final Class trial, Gen, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Starts like the canon, The curtain falls, Then becomes divergence, and become canon again, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhalia/pseuds/Bhalia
Summary: "It's true, it was me, it was always me, I created this hope, contagious as an illness and as exciting as it can be. This hope is fed by my empty words that simulate a phrase of encouragement: Thousands and thousands of nonsense, I told you to continue, to fight, to risk, that we can´t surrender to the despair, and you, blind as you are, you accepted it, i told you to let yourself be carried away by it, support yourself, you shelter, and even some of you hid behind of it, without me, none of you would be stepping into this room, it was me who was always there to remember everything, but everything was for a purpose, for when it will so amazing, when you´ll decide to profess it and you believe that all of you could fight anywhere, anytime, against anyone, and that they shine with their own unique light ... I WOULD DESTROY IT BY MYSELF! With my own hands, by the same hand from which they had received it from the beginning until a few minutes ago. Bad luck would be present, and then, THE MOST PURE DESPERATION!THIS IS THE REALITY, FOR THIS I EXIST!I am the mastermind. "





	D-E-S-P-A-I-R: The fall of the curtain.

**Author's Note:**

> The last trial, the light that is ending the trip and the life of the school slaughter. The cusp of history, where the true outcome is decided. Hope against despair. Everything is finished here Closer to knowing if hope lives, or dies.
> 
>  
> 
> If you wanna read this fanfic on Spanish, you can do it [here](https://www.wattpad.com/477258023-d-e-s-p-a-i-r-la-verdadera-desesperaci%C3%B3n)

"How about? That's all there is to know about this case! "Naegi sentenced, with his arm raised and pointing towards Monokuma.

To end this trial, and be able to get to the truth, the identity of the master mind and know what has happened in all this time, It was necessary to know everything, and that meant revealing all the unknowns. Reaching the true identity of Mukuro Ikusaba, who she was and how she was infiltrated among the 16 students, impersonating the Ultimate Fashionista, taking on her role and pretending to be her. They had come to the truth, above all, how she died. Naegi explained everything in great detail, from the moment everyone met her, introducing herself as Junko Enoshima, with a loaded makeup, a suit that simulated the one she wore, with great credibility. He also touched the moment where she was impaled with Gungnir's Spears, where she was totally confused by the sudden action of the mastermind. Dying in front of their eyes, knowing nothing and being blind eyes of who they really murdered. The second murdered in that life of the killing of the academy. And arriving, hypothetically, what had happened and how his corpse arrived on the fifth floor. Then, explode into a thousand pieces when Fukawa tried to remove the mask.

Everyone agreed with it, One by one, they began to hurry Monokuma, who after such an explanation, stopped talking, adopting a position with low and submissive head. In the room it seemed that sparks were coming out of the climax of the moment, hearts beating so strongly in time for the emotion of the situation, deep breaths inhaling and exhaling slowly. Every second, every pulsation, every beat, every movement in that instant, was so important, so heavy, it seemed so difficult. And they intensified with the reaction of the teddy bear, which was controlled by the master Mind.

"Surrender, Junko enoshima. It's over. "By gloved hand, Kirigiri pointed to the stuffed animal, saying to give her a warning. Monokuma turned with his back, gently spoke the high-pitched voice to whispers.

"What's over? "He exclaimed, made a small pause, to take up again with that laugh that was a complete torment. "Upu upupu ... Did you really think that getting here would be the end? "He turned around, returning to the front, his hands were on the corners of his mouth, suddenly, the tranquility vanished, to make a loud noise. "Well, noooooo! We just started! He shouted, laughing slightly, which sounded with an echo throughout the courtroom.

Monokuma moved a little away from the wooden bars of the court, stood on the floor, the difference of its vast centimeters made him see something helpless, the opposite of what it really was, The left eye that acted as a camera which was covered by a piece of glass, with the perfect shape to simulate the ends began emitting a strong light of red color.

Just at that moment, a large and thick blanket of smoke covered the entire room, preventing the view of the remaining survivors, acting like a curtain, which did not reveal anything at all. In an almost magical way the tiny body of the robot-toy disappeared, and instantly being replaced by a very different one, taller, with a thin complexion and curves, the body of what appeared to be a girl, and as if we were seeing her face to detail, one that was striking being completely beautiful, with a small smile on his pink lips. She opened her eyes, which were closed a moment ago; Of a light blue color, blonde-pink hair, very ruffled and that was raised in two tall pigtails, which were decorated with two small coils with faces of a white and black plush, suggesting that they were the complete halves of Monokuma.

**The Ultimate Despair.**

**_Enoshima Junko._ **

The stuffed animal, at that moment fell to the floor, motionless, lifeless, Inert. It was for the reason that nobody was controlling it, now it was a harmless toy. Junko crouched slightly to this, took him by the arm and picked him up, she regained her composure, and left him hanging from her hand.

With arrogance, the young girl of high school appearance approached the empty court, which was supposed to belong to the sixteenth student of Kibougamine. She stood up there, taking the place to participate in the trial, the first one in which she made an appearance as herself. She put her hands in fist, and positioned them on her hip. And his face was decorated with a big smile. Everything about her, showed pure madness.

" I have been waiting! Oh, how I've been waiting! Waiting to get to this point in history! "She spoke, the gasps of amazement came instantly, there was the master mind, there was the real Enoshima Junko. "Submit to despair and the world will be ours! Everyone of you will have everything they want and more! What do you answer? Do you submit to us?  
Given this proposal, all refused without hesitation, almost with indignation at the mere idea that they joined the despair.

" Oh what a shame. "The girl spoke with some disappointment, which was quickly overshadowed when she changed her pose, now she no longer had the same one that showed authority, no. At that moment she was on his side with a small rotation, with her left hand circling his stomach and resting on her side, the other arm on top of it, and with her hand, half-open covering her face almost completely. "In any case, I'm finally free. To be day after day, week after week acting like Monokuma constantly ... even for someone like, as volatile as I am, it's worse than torture ... It's suicide... Maddening like hell!"

Fukawa looked at her for a moment in the face of the crazy woman, and her head made a small tour between her memories, and as a "click" her mind seemed to realize something.

"M-more important than that ... your face."

"Hmm? What's wrong with my face? "Enoshima asked the question. "Does something happen to my face, which is said to be as adorable as a hundred puppies? " She asked again.

"It's like ... if I knew you ... I swear I've seen you somewhere before ..." And also Asahina, everyone noticed.

"It's true, we saw her face, on a lot of magazine covers, she is a famous fashion idol." Kirigiri explained calmly, with that response calming the minds of her classmates.  
  
"Eh ... It seems you have a wonderful memory. " she congratulate. "But hey, I did not expect anything less than the girl who calls herself The Ultimate Detective.

" Hahaha! "Like a sharp dagger, that laughter cut the atmosphere and brought them all out of their own surprise. "ENOSHIMA JUNKO, IT'S HERE! "She yelled fiercely, her arms coming together, forming a figure that was an" x ", both hands with thumbs, indexes and little fingers out, the remaining ones bent slightly inwards. Her eyes, full of an intermingled feeling, but the most striking was her tongue that was outside, like that of the Genocide, intensifying abruptly. "The people of Definitive Despair referred to us as" The Sisters of Despair. " "In the midst of the stupor that was in the air, for a few seconds no one could fully assimilate, within them could feel a bit of despair climbing their feelings, climbing over his body, slowly but after all, hopelessness .

"Everything was done for you, you were the one who locked us here and made us start to kill us, you were the one who devised the game of killing, dude. "Hagakure blamed. He looked very upset, a little scared, but he had the courage to say it. At this, Junko was suddenly silent, with a taciturn expression, emotionless and silent. It was such a drastic change, in that intense and crazy way, to one so calm, and confused.

"... No, it was not me. "She spoke at last slowly.  with a little smile, and simplicity, one so little adapted to the attitude she had adopted before. 

"What do you mean when you say **it was not you**? "Kirigiri, still holding a mask cold as iron, still, you could see the confusion in her voice. "You just admitted it, you said that you are **The ultimate Despair**.

**"NOO! WRONG!** "Leaving the previous expression, in less than a few seconds, lifted the inert stuffed animal put it in front of his torso, that way hiding his face, and hugging him by the belly. His personality was so surprising, that the question of how he did it did not stop haunting near her. She put on a high-pitched voice, mimicking Monokuma's to speak.

"As I said, I was controlling Monokuma during all this time, fulfilling the role of the director, giving the rules, the motives, the information of the corpses, and also carrying out the school trial, no more, no less! "She explained, that irritating voice was already piercing their ears.

" What do you mean by that!? "Togami exclaimed furiously. "I demand that you explain what you just said! "He held his hand, and showed a face of anger, which a vein was on his forehead, and was tinged with a vague reddish color.

"... I've already said, jeez, it's so desperately tired to say it again ..." she grabbed two strands of hair with her hands, her eyes suddenly seemed muffled, and at his edges appeared small tears, which threatened by go down. And were those fungi on her head? Surely it was a hallucination or was it an effect of light, now she looked so sad and gave such a depressed aura. "It's not my fault you do not use your damn brain! "And by magic, she returned to the same brusque attitude she had at the beginning, her hands in the same position, and her tongue in the air. "I already told you, It not was me!

"T-then, who was it?" Asahina asked stammering, with discretion.

"You do not use that gray stuff at all, do you? Okay, I'm going to tell you this. "She sharpened her voice, and leaned a few inches forward, was silent, and looked from side to side, as if to say a great secret and was a little girl. "Do you know who is the mastermind? **He or she is right here in this room**. "The secret was revealed. Everyone moaned in amazement, everyone had a terrible face of surprise, including Kirigiri. " **And that person is one of you, of the 16 students who entered this academy and is among the six survivors of this life of school slaughter**."

A second, two seconds was enough for everything to be quiet and three for ...

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! "A scream sounded. " That N"..!

But the blow that Enoshima gave to the court cut his words dry. " Of course it is! She smiled, with the row of white teeth showing proudly and disturbingly. "Upupupu, the answer, the reason, who created this game of killing, locked them here and observed each one of the murders, accompanied them in the school trials, even knowing who they were and how they did it and made a host of other things . **That person is the true mastermind, the true ultimate despair**. HE WAS IN FRONT OF HIS NOSEES ALL THIS CURIOUS TIME and he became his FRIEND! ... "The tension rose every time a truth came out of his mouth, with a smile full of dementia. She knew very well what he was doing, and the hopeless results she would get with more and more pressing and plunging his finger into the wound of the students emotion, slowly pronouncing, but that left nothing at all to the hardness of the words .

_"... Is not that so ... Makoto-kun?_ "Savoring the words that came out of her mouth she whispered, feeling a hint of desperation as she did so, accompanied by a new pose, with her arms clasped, her hands touching her chin, and a face which screamed" Tenderness ", her eyes with glitters that seemed to look pretty. However, it caused the opposite, an irremediable repulsion.

The faces turned to see the aforementioned, turned their heads with such force, that even gave a grimace, in their faces floated confusion, surprise and total disbelief. Before the reaction, Makoto closed his eyes and remained silent, the others did not know how to take that reaction, was it something good? Something wrong? At that moment, Naegi threw his hand on the court making a blow, so that later he would start to laugh, a laugh that was funny and somewhat contagious, they felt a little calm settle into themselves, assuming that the reason for his laughter was nothing more and nothing less than the hilarious and inaccurate revelation that Enoshima gave.

The soft laughter that seemed pure grace, slowly, became deeper and choked, scandalized, that was no fun, no. The sound of the "Hahaha" resounded throughout the court of the school trial, almost touching the madness, it was like the Monokuma, but up to five times worse.

It was simply disturbing.

Junko's smile could only broaden more than she already was, among all, she was the only person to whom that reaction seemed to please her, seeing how desperation was born among so many people, a show so fantastic for her, which she could feel for everything in her body like vibrations and that reached his heart, beating like crazy.

"N-nae, are you okay dude? "It seemed that everyone was shocked by the turn of events. Hagakure gave a small view of the room, and seeing that everything remained in shock and silence, he was the only one who dared to articulate the question, with great caution. He was terrified, of his friend, and also of what was happening.

Naegi took small breaks where she seemed to inhale silently, to launch a laugh. Grasping what was in front of him with his fists that were pressing on the surface, his head rose and fell by force. He sighed open-mouthed, sounding very loud. Next, a smile was marked on his mouth, his commissures raised up. He opened his eyes gently. These no longer showed innocence, no. Nor tranquility or hope. Those eyes of color hazel, those that during all that time were friendly, sometimes showed self-shame, or another emotion something, they were so different, dark, with the same despair impregnated is them, those eyes gave fear, terror.

"Haa! ...you have no idea. "Only with his heavy and belated voice, could it scare almost anyone. A smile similar to Enoshima surfaced. A cold current passed through the thorn of those who considered themselves "their friends", it was a sign that something was not right, no.

Nothing was good right now.

Almost they could swear that their left eye could see something red, like a very soft and almost invisible light. Maybe it was an illusion of him or of his own mind. Or maybe not?

Naegi's face was hidden in a new blanket of smoke, the same with which the "mastermind" had shown moments ago. It is being heavier and in greater abundance. Asahina could not stop coughing, and Fukawa was about to sneeze, aspiring as he does when changing personality. But he did not. By the time the fog left the room fell silent, at first they were a little disoriented, and when they remembered, there he was.

His clothes, he, everything in it had changed from one moment to another. With his pants and jacket the same, but everything else gave a bad feeling. Bottom up; his sports shoes were now black with laces of a deep red, his waist protruding a chain that surrounded his side to his pocket with three colors of the plush, his black and white hoodie respectively, his neck hung the same necktie that in that moment Enoshima used, the head of this one was shaped like a bear's head, and with some ears, mouth of which they corresponded to the stuffed-robot. In his vest two pins of the face of the teddy that were of the complete parts, like Junko's haircuts. And with that face, that damn expression. Smile nauseously happy, those crazy and empty eyes, with small circles under the eyes.

That was him, it was Makoto, his friend, his partner in that slaughter, who always helped them in the trials and managed to save them by coming to the truth, who joined them and engaged in pleasant conservation, and in whom they had totally trusted. Like a big imaginary poster, big red on his head, bright and capturing everyone's attention seemed to shout from the rooftops, like shouting "This is the truth".

  
**Naegi Makoto.**

  
**The _real_   Ultimate Despair.**

  
"Wow, now it's my turn? "He spoke with some irony and happiness, with a slow voice, as if he had as much time as possible, he had his open hand touching his right side of his face, his fingers touching under his eye, above his mouth and little finger on his chin. "I've been waiting for this for so long. "Now his voice sounded with more emotion. He was talking faster and faster, by the time he finished the sentence he was doing it relatively loudly.

"Gyaaaa, Mako-kun! "That was Junko, she expressed with emotion, like a fanatical schoolgirl who knows her idol in person. "At last, this will become desperately unique! "With a choked voice she cried, with her arms in front of her, her face showed excitement, with drops of sweat coming down her, her eyes half closed, blushing and drooling from her mouth, she was seen a bit lascivious.

Naegi gave a brief view of the panorama; Kirigiri, unlike everyone, was calm, one that if he had to say it, he could not use correctly. Togami had lost the composure of surprise, Fukawa was holding his braids, which were twirling from side to side in the air, Hagakure held his head with both hands and closed eyes, muttering a rejection of the truth, but even so, he knew that what he was witnessing was not a lie, and the worst of all, Asahina covered her mouth, and from her big energetic blue eyes fell a couple of long and abundant tears, were tears of a very deep betrayal.

What a barbarous despair!

"No, wait, something is still missing. He withdrew his hand from her face, and took it to his chin, while the other arm touched his elbow to hold it. He made a thoughtful face, while looking at the ceiling for a few seconds. He blinked and then snapped his fingers. "Oh, I have it! He smiled again. He retreated a few steps, retreating from where he had been a few moments ago, began to walk to the left around the circular court, he did so quietly, ignoring all those looks of hatred and dislike that they devoted intensely .

When he came to the side of the remaining member of Ultimate Despair. They kept their eyes for a couple of seconds. Then Junko gave him a look of pleasure, while she, too, retreated from his place, moving aside from him.

" Welcome back. Admiring said Enoshima, Naegi took his place, exactly the one in front of Monokuma's throne.

He took with his fingers the tip of his vest, and lifted it, immediately introduced his right hand into it, and moved this up and down, stopped, and withdrew, taking out a tiny metal gray box. It was a kind of button, and it was protected by a glass cube just as small. He lifted the box with his thumb, and threw it back. Remaining the red button. He ran his finger over it, stroked it, then pressed it

In all the center of the room, in front of him, a small floor tile was opened, leaving a symmetrical hole, and a pillar rose from the bottom, there was a soft cushion on top, and a large crown on top, of red cloth and golden details, similar to the one that appeared from time to time in Junko, only much larger. He stretched out his hands and his fingertips touch it, grabedd it firmly, lifted it from that cushion and brought it to his head, placing it on his chestnut hair. The pillar automatically descended, returning to the depth from which it came out, closing the hole behind it.

"Now, everything is complete." He whispered softly. Putting his arms on his sides.

"T-THIS IS A JOKE, IS NOT THAT? I-is a very bad joke on your part, N- naegi. "The anguish that Asahina felt when she asked was so sad to see. Seeing her take everything as if it were a falsehood, a foolishness, simply because she does not accept. Even if it was a joke, it would be the worst, one without any grace.

"A joke?, Hah! of course not. "Enoshima answered for him. "This is the maddening truth! This Naegi that you see is the real one, your "friend". "The poor woman almost collapsed right there, her hands were grabbing the first thing in front of her, luckily she had not fallen to the ground. The ones that seemed most affected were her, Hagakure and Fukawa. Togami although he was affected, he maintained a little composure, and even so, the one that looked better was Kirigiri.

"Oow, do not tell me, could you not stand such a dramatic turn of events? "Naegi spoke. "I do not blame you, of all the possible people, I guess I was the least likely to be the one behind all this, is not it? Just imagining me also makes me feel some despair. I mean, me? the boy who looked weak, gullible, standard, a simple open book and the most typically cliché among all the most typical in this world. Jeez, it's totally a surprise. Even yourselves were close to the truth and discarded me.

"What do you mean? "Togami spoke through clenched teeth. "That we were close to the truth?

"Yeah, that's what I mean, you even said it i was the mastermind, and as things are now, it's totally true. "He spoke slowly and calmly, with a low voice, which was disturbing. "Yes, if I'm not mistaken, it happened a few moments ago, remember, is not it? "He smiled at them. As if it were a massive Flashback, the memory went through everyone.

"It's not me! I'm not the mastermind! "Hakakure had said. Asahina and Fukawa also denied the possibility of being one.

"I-I-I think it's Naegi!" Fukawa blamed, pointing guiltily at the aforementioned, immediately he protested, with an expression of concern. D-does not make sense that you were the only one ... who managed to avoid the execution! "Fukawa was right at that point, he was already suspicious.

"Aha! Nae survived the execution because he is the Mastermind. "Hagakure continued with the thread. Monokuma spoke, making him look more guilty.

**_"Everyone, calm down, there's no reason to panic._** " That's what you said later, is not it, Kirigiri? He stared at her, his hand on his face and moving his mouth slowly and gently. "You even told me the same thing in the garbage bin, ** _" I guess you were the least likely to be the mastermind ... "_** What a surprise that this possibility of minus 1 percent is true at the end ... Hahahaha! What a bad luck. "He started to let out a small laugh. "It's a bad luck that I, Makoto Naegi together with Junko Enoshima, Mukuro Ikusaba and the people of Despair have done this! It is simply something so unpredictable that I feel my heart beat for the whole situation.

Delirious situation, heavy revelation, feelings being shattered by a truth, that revelation that made them feel betrayed, in pain, the weight in their hearts was so uncomfortable, and in their worst nightmares they had not imagined anything like that, of course not. Why did they never notice? Was everything faked? Where was the Naegi that they had all known? That Naegi who was always an innocent and kind boy, that Naegi that supported them and lived with them in the academy, the one that supported them and did not let them surrender to Despair. The betrayal was horrible, in front of them, they could see his face, he did not show remorse or any other sensation that affected him, a big smile, one that they did not think would end so macabre, that simple expression seemed to have arisen from the deepest zone of his impossible nightmares. A are of an exasperating composition seemed to sound behind them, one that was preparing for a great climax, as if that were possible.

"H-how and w-why? Are you also a-a-are you also addicted by d-despair like that crazy girl? "Fukawa exclaimed. "T-they are disgusting!"

"Of course, as the "Ultimate Despair" we are, we do not even feel Hope for our own existence, the duty we perform in this life is to cause this action and expand it around the world, make everyone feel at least a spoonful of this, we can create it at any time and in any way, for that we were born and that is why we are going to die, and if so, we are not interested in sacrificing our own life or anything else in their name."

That means ... That's why you murdered Ikusaba? "The brunette spoke timidly addressing Junko.

"I had a great reason for that, big as the sea! Surprise, I'm wavering to you! "She answered brusquely, tongue out and arms in the air.

"Very well, in that case, let me explain. "Makoto attracted attention, which he received immediately, he crossed his arms at chest height, which gave him seriousness. "For the sake of this project, I needed someone to control this academic coliseum from the darkness, Someone who would control Monokuma and watch over you all. I could not play that role, because it was decided that I would be among the masses, go unnoticed and live with all of you. So that role was assigned to Junko. However, Mukuro Ikusaba, according to the calculations that were made, she could not play a role being behind the shadows. After all, she was someone pitiful. For that reason. We let her survive on his own as a student, just like me.

"Mukuro is, like a "2D " word, Desperately stupid and Desperately repulsive. Junko intervened. "It was not part of the plan that it became totally unnecessary for the plan and society. On the other hand, it would have been a pity if the beauty of my Supermodel title did not come to light.

"So, why ... did they exchange their identities?

"However, their similarity to me was even less than I had thought. Desperately smaller. It was nothing but stuffed, a "girl A" so to speak ... Given its uninteresting appearance, many imagined that it would be one of the first victims. So I killed her. I just wanted to meet the expectations of the public.

"W-was just for that? "Someone said.

"Of course it's not the only reason. It was also because of the much more important fact, that I was already tired of it. You know...? I has neeeeeever liked to follow plans ... "and returned with the tender and beautiful expression of before. "It's like, when I plan things, I know what's going to happen, then it's boring. So I changed my mind and ended up using Mukuro as a warning for all of you!

"So the death of Mukuro Ikusaba was an act of treason, like the one you planned to do against Naegi as well, right? "Kirigiri gave his conclusion. "I thought it could be something like that, when you killed Mukuro Ikusaba, it was clear that he did not expect it ...

"Jijiji, did you notice? It was clear that Mukuro had never imagined that something like this would happen. Everything was a great turn of events.

"In that case, that means that if you had committed your homicide to Naegi successfully, you would also do it simply to discard the plan, and likewise, it would be treason.

"Yes, but there is a problem. If she tried to kill me, no matter what, I would never have done it. The **luck** that I possessed would totally rid me of the situation, that is why, you came to my rescue Kirigiri. He looked at her. "But enough of chatter, while you are laughing and dancing, there are still more things to be result. As the subject of your stolen memories, yes, we were the ones who took them away, and by now you must know what memories they were. These memories are connected to the motives I gave you, guessing you will know the truth.

It took a few seconds, but between another round of questions, Kirigiri and Togami guessed the reasons; Interpersonal relationships, past, greed and betrayal.

"Those are four out of four, I'm in ecstasy ..." Enoshima congratulated.

"So what, what did you pretend with those questions?

"Interpersonal relationships and memories, greed and betrayal. They are quite normal reasons, right? Cliché between cliches You might think they're typical until they die! However, these four are not, obviously, the only motives that exist in the world ... There are as many reasons to commit murders in this world as people to act in response. And those reasons lead people to destroy each other, which brings despair to the world ... We call them the seeds of despair!"

"Seeds of despair? "Kirigiri asked, showing a surprised face.

"It means, just as living beings require food and air to grow, these seeds will also need sustenance ..." Naegi spoke, willing to explain each and every one of the things that Junko speaks about. "Yes, hope, despair thrives because there is hope! As two sides of the same coin, they are opposite but inseparable, and just as if it were another factor of Despair; There is bad luck. Bad luck in one way or another brings us all to the same end, maybe it is not very important if we see it in a simple way, you have bad luck when you fail an exam, you lose the train or simply something basic to which you will throw the blame and you will easily forget it, but no. Bad luck is much more than that. That did all this, made people like Junko and I exist, made us meet at Kibougamine, made us decide to carry out our plan, that you were locked up here and that you started the life of mutual killing and that your own friends began to threaten their lives, bad luck was and always will be the culprit of this, bad luck caused us to erase your memories, and then, I gave them hope, and with all these factors, everything ended in despair , The greatest despair ever created. And not only that, of course not. THE BAD LUCK MADE THE WORLD END LIKE THIS, THE WORLD YOU WANT TO RETURN TO!

The laughter of evil sounded, everyone was confused, and in less than a second, Naegi clapped, the "clap" sounding through the room, automatically, the large flat-screen TVs that were hanging on the walls were lit with a blue light, then static, and finally, projecting the most horrible and unbelievable images that can exist; Statues and figures that represent various parts of the world, with the face of Monokuma, the giant director's teddy destroying a burning city, surrounded by helicopters, and terrorists wreaking havoc, wearing a monochromatic plush mask too. Everything was a disaster.

"THIS IS THE RESULT OF BAD LUCK; THE DESPAIR! This is the reality. The final despairs are us, we create this, and this will be the end of everything! "Makoto and Junko started to laugh together, laughed and laughed, while the others did not say anything, they were in shock, at last they were feeling it.

  
The only thing they could feel was Despair.

That was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Ey! Hello everyone there!  
> So, i wrote this a year ago and i posted on Wattpad spanish... We can say that this AU is not very famous in that side of the Fandom. So, after thinking about, i decided to post it here, on the English fandom, where this born. I hope you enjoyed it! Honestly, i like how it went.


End file.
